


Day 11 - Wearing Kigurumis

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day OTP Challenge - Tomki - Tom Hiddleston/Loki [11]
Category: British Actor RPF, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Fluff, Frostpudding, Loki is a mother hen, M/M, Sick!Tom, Tomki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 05:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8358409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: Tom comes down with a cold and Loki is quick to take action.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Loki in mother hen mode is something I will always enjoy. Hope you do too! <3

“Loki, love, I’m fine. I promise.” Tom’s efforts at reassurance were thwarted by the sneezing fit that followed.

 

Loki gave his human lover quite the unimpressed look, his arms crossed over his chest. “Of course you are, Thomas. And I happen to be the God of Thunder.” He rolled his eyes and promptly guided Tom up from the sofa, walking with him toward the bedroom.

 

“Loki, it’s just a cold. It’ll be gone in a few days,” Tom tried protesting again to no avail. Loki was far stronger than he was, after all. He had no choice but to go where Loki guided him and it seemed Loki intended to put him to bed.

 

His suspicions were proven correct when Loki pressed Tom down onto the bed, surprisingly gentle about it. “You have a remedy for this, do you not?”   
  
Tom shook his head. “There isn’t actually a cure for a cold. But I have medicine in the bathroom that can help.” He tried to stand from the bed to go get it himself, but found a hand firmly placed on his shoulder, keeping him seated.

 

“I shall retrieve it. You stay right where you are. I mean it, Thomas.” The last was paired with a stern warning look from Loki that Tom knew better than to ignore. Then Loki was going into the master bathroom.

 

He returned a minute or two later with the box of cold medication in hand along with a glass of water. “I presume this is the medication you spoke of as it says ‘Cold and Flu’ on the box. It also advises that it be taken with water, which I took the liberty of retrieving as well.” Loki offered both the box and the glass to Tom who couldn’t help the small chuckle that escaped.

 

Tom took the box first and got himself two pills from inside as the directions stated. Then he swallowed both down with some of the water from the glass Loki held out to him before nodding. “Thank you.”

 

Loki put the medicine as well as the glass on the bedside table within easy reach should Tom need either again, nodding his head. “You are welcome. Now, perhaps you should be more comfortable if you are to be resting.”

 

Tom resisted the urge to point out that he could just as easily rest on the sofa in his current attire of a t-shirt and jeans. It was rare to see Loki in caregiver mode and Tom would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy it just a little bit. Loki simply snapped his fingers and Tom’s clothing changed. He looked down at his new garments with an incredulous look forming on his face. 

 

Garments was inaccurate. It was actually garment, singular. As in one single piece. A giant onesie of some sort complete with covered feet, Tom noted as he wiggled his toes a bit. It was also white with black spots spread across it. It looked like he was wearing a cow. He looked up at Loki, his head tilted slightly. “Loki… What am I wearing?”

 

“The Google called it a kigurumi. It said these were quite comfortable and cozy.” Loki didn’t seem phased at all. In fact, he looked rather pleased with himself and his efforts to take care of Tom.

 

“The Google. Loki, what have you been doing on Google?” Tom arched a brow, fiddling idly with the sleeves of the kigurumi pajama thing he was wearing.

 

“Research, of course. If I am to live on this world with you, should I not learn all that I can of it?” Loki countered, sitting on the edge of the bed.

 

“True. I suppose you’re right. But maybe a little less Google in the future, yes?” Tom smiled a bit when Loki rolled his eyes.

 

“If you insist, Thomas. Now rest. I shall prepare lunch for you.” Loki leaned in and kissed him before pressing Tom onto his back on the bed. Then he rose from the bed and walked to the kitchen.

 

Tom shook his head ruefully once Loki was out of the room, glancing down at the kigurumi. “Moo,” he muttered, then couldn’t resist the quiet giggle that escaped.

 

“Rest, Thomas!” Loki called back from the kitchen and Tom chuckled.

 

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
